The Rise Of The Heir
by StayStrongAndSmile
Summary: The pevensies are again in Narnia. Along with a telmarine prince and a few others, they will experience many things normal to people of their age, but some things...some things no one should experience.
1. The Sunrise Of the Adventure

**a/n: hey guys! how is everything going? **

**About this chapter I only want to tell you that about Peter's fight, I didnt write about it since I wanted to highlight his feelings towards England and his siblings and the scene wasn't in the book so...**

**Another thing is that I wanted to put the scene where they play in the water but I just feel it didnt fit for the chapter so it will go in the other one, along with Caspian's POV and maybe, a first scene of a new character.**

**Please enjoy and comment :)**

**Chapter 1 "Sunrise Of The Adventure"**

Peter POV:

Everyone surrounding us was shining from excitement as we all waited for the train that would take us to the school. Another school year was starting and everyone was looking forward to it. Not for the lessons or the moody teachers or the feeling of being trapped by lots of information and the obligation of being responsible but for the wondering of the new students, the freedom of being apart of our parents for a whole year and just the delighting idea of being only with friends again.

This would be amazing, if it weren't for the tiny issue that this world wasn't our home.

My heart was home of a lot of pain, doubts and sadness about the time we had passed in England. A whole dull year in England.

However, this feelings were nothing compared to what I felt whenever I gazed to my siblings'expressions.

My youngest sister Lucy was always the sunshine of our house. She always saw the good side of the things and was always ready to cheer us up. She always had faith in that everything would be better and that after bad things, the good ones had to come.

But now...she still had faith, she faced everyday with a bravery that surprised me... though it wasn't unexpected, you know, it was for a reason that she held the title of the Valiant.

However, the sparkles that she always had in her eyes were slowly fading and it pained me to see it.

Edmund was always the one to joke everytime he had a chance. At first it might be a pain in the neck but afterwards, he made you laugh with his cunning and sarcastic expressions and jokes.

Now he wasn't much better. He tried not to show his feelings but I knew him too much for that. Since his experience with the White Witch, he grew distant from us but now, it was different and much worse and I was afraid to see how far it was going to reach.

But the one that I most suffered about was Susan. When we were in Narnia, she truly was herself . Always in a merry mood and at the same time, whenever a danger would threaten us, she would defend us with her life.

Her gentleness, her bravery and her protection toward us remained intact. She would forever be gentle; she would always be our confident, always would read storied to Lucy, always would make Turkish Delight for Edmund and would always be at my side whenever we had to protect the ones we loved. On the other hand, her shine in her eyes, her merry laugh and the glow that seemed to surround her, due to her happiness, seemed to be gone and I was afraid that it might be lost for forever.

Now we four were sitted in the same bench waiting for the damn train. We all seemed more serious than usual but Susan's face was...without life.

"Su, are you okay?" I asked her though the answer was obvious.

Su nodded and I thought that that was the only answer I would get when she suddenly said:

"Is there any hope we are getting back?".

I winced since her voice was empty. Not a slight trace of emotions.

And that was it. Noticing Susan's emptiness, Edmund's silence and Lucy's seriousness, drived me crazy. Why all this pain?

"It's been an year already" I hissed as I rose from the bench and three pair of eyes glued at me "How much time is he going to make us wait?" I finished, not being able to pronounce his name for my anger towards him was still huge.

Due to the fact that my feelings and thoughts were very readable on my face, Lucy immediately figured out the reason of my madness and she replied:

"He has a reason, Peter" Lucy declared and again, I noticed that her faith was as firm as always "We gotta have faith".

"Yeah but still, this officially sucks" Edmund said as he got more comfortable at his place on the bench "I don't know if I can wait any longer".

I nodded in agreement as I gazed at Susan.

Su didn't say a word but she grabbed Lucy's hand silently promising her to be always by her side.

I sighed and then sitted again on the bench, between Ed and Lu. I kept looking at floor when I felt a little warm hand grabbing mine: Lucy.

We remained silent when suddenly, Lucy jumped in surprise giving a shout and then just stared at the bench, visibly intrigued.

"Keep it quiet, Lu" Susan said.

"Bu something pinched me!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide.

I was going to complain when suddenly, I felt something pinching me as well and in one quick motion, I was standing beside Lucy but glaring at my younger brother.

"Edmund, stop'it!" I hissed

"I didn't do any-" he started replying back but something jotled him and he rose from his seat as well, changing his exclamation "What the hell was that!".

Susan also rose from her seat, opening widly her eyes as a strong wind current blew all over the station.

"This is magic!" Lucy exclamed, grinning widly.

"Hold hands, now" Su said as she grabbed Lucy's right hand and my left hand.

"NO WAY!" Edmund shouted back for the wind was becoming indeed noisy...

"JUST DO IT!" I replied screaming as I held his left hand.

And we kept like this; nobody seemed to realize nothing of what was happening: Papers flying over all the place, the bricks of the wall behind us were disappearing and revealing a stone wall, as we looked forward, I noticed that the bricks in the front wall were disappearing but there were appearing slight traces of blue...though the train was making it hardly to confirm.

Suddenly the last part of the train raced in front of us and it disappeared as the exit of what now seemed a cave grew brighter until finally, you could see an utterly beautiful landscape: the amazing beach was surrounded by a tall cliff full of trees; everything under the bright and powerful sun.

As we slowly made our way towards that paradise, I quickly glanced at my siblings and what I saw, amost caused me to laugh from relief: Lucy had recover her cheerful expression and was smiling widely at the scene; Edmund's eyes has recovered it's warmness and was calmly staring at everything; Susan... Susan had recovered her brighteness and she was slowly smiling as she was more and more herself.

I didn't need a mirror to know that my expression was pretty much alike to theirs.

We stopped at the edge of the cave and looking behind, it surprised me to arrived from there and to know the fact that in another world, this would be a train station.

Lucy gave a few steps and then turned around staring at Susan as her smile grew wider; if that was even possible.

Susan reflected that smile and toghether, they ran towards the water, laughing, shouting and letting go of their shoes and jackets.

Ed and I looked at each other smiling and toghether, we followed the girls as I thought one last thing:

We finally were in home.

**how do you think it was? As you may noticed, there are a few changes from the book and the movie. I hope you still like. I will try to update soon, which is more possible now due to the fact that im on spring vacations :D.**

**Hope you like and see you next time :).**


	2. The Escape Of The Heir

a/n: hey guys whats up? so I'm here before than what i expected and that got me truthfully amazed :).

As you noticed the chapters aren't exactly as the movie and i kinda prefer it like this because well...is a fanfic :).

Here we have Caspian's adventure as he runaways from the castle, the pevensies epic experience at Cair Paravel's ruins and I introduce one or two new characters. maybe.

So without waiting anymore, behold on Escape of the Heir.

Caspian POV .

"Caspian..."

"Five more minutes" I whispered half asleep.

"I'm afraid you don't have them, get up now!" the same voice exclaimed and noticing it was my tutor, Doctor Cornelius, I snapped my eyes open.

"Another astronomy' lesson?" I asked as I got up.

"No Caspian, now hurry!" Doctor Cornelius grabbed my arm and said "Your aunt had her baby. A boy"

After hearing those words, I understood the severity of the situation. I picked my shoes and followed my tutor to my closet, which had a secret passage. I was about to enter when I heard quiet steps coming to my bedroom so I quickly entered the closet and left the door a gap open so I could see their intentions.

It was the worst decision I ever took.

Five or six guards silently entered my bedroom and simultaneously, they raised their crossbows, loaded them and shoot several times at my bed's closed curtains. The bed where I was sleeping five minutes ago.

I snapped out and followed Doctor Cornelius. We went to the armery, where I picked my sword and my tutor put a black cloak on me.

After that we went to the courtyard, where my fellow horse, Destrier, was ready to escape with us. Or at least, that's what I believed...

I mounted Destrier and offered my hand to Doctor Cornelius, as to help him, but he refused, saying:

" No my dear Prince. It is easier to follow two than to follow one. You have to do it by yourself ".

" Will I ever see you again?" I asked trembling with the idea of losing my dearest friend.

"It is possible but for now, I got you a gift" as he said this, he handed me an object, wrapped in a brown cloth. Touching it, I supposed it was a horn. A very carved horn.

"Use it only when you are in the greatest danger and it shall summon help" then he paused and grabbing my hand he said the last sentence that I would hear from him until we met again:

"Everything you know is about to change".

Without waiting for an answer, he smacked Destrier sending me off before I had the chance to stop him. Realizing that I had no other choice, I focused on the new danger that was waiting for me : the guards.

The guards were starting to surround me and I was starting to worry but on the other hand, the idea of a new adventure was thrilling.

Two guards ran towards me, one of them holding a lance so I pushed them away with Destrier as I grabbed the lance and threw it aside, breaking it. Afterwards, I unsheathed my sword and killed another guard but things were starting to get complicated:

Four guards were waiting for me with lances before the gate that was now closing but I didn't freak out: Destrier was an excellent horse.

I urged Destrier to go forward and he jumped before the guards could reach us and the gate closed behind us with a loud sound.

However, I didn't stop to see how their reaction was. As I quickly crossed the bridge, I heard cheering and looking behind, I noticed that they were throwing fireworks to the sky. That it had to mean only one thing: they were celebrating my cousin's birth.

I continued galloping, noticing that I was followed so I decided to cross Beruna's river and then go to the woods, place I knew telmarines are afraid of.

After I crossed the Beruna' river, I went to the woods. I heard them stopping on their tracks, as I expected, but their leader, Lord Sopespian, encouraged them by saying:

"Don't be cowards! Are you going to follow him or do you prefer to face Miraz'anger?"

That was enough to make them continue. I urged Destrier to go faster but looking behind, my head was hit by a branch. However, my shoe was stucked between Destrier's reins so I was swept for a lot of meters until I could freed myself and I was left lying on the woods'floor. There wasn't any sound, apart for the one that the animals made but suddenly, a light was turned on and two creatures got out from their home. One of them, a ginger headed...dwarf?, started approaching me as he unsheathed his dagger but a noise made him stop in his track: the guards were coming.

"Get him, I will go for the humans!" that creature said to the other one, a black headed dwarf, and then he attacked the guards.

The other one hesitated and then started moving towards me (he also was carrying a dagger) but another object catched my attention: the object that Doctor Cornelius gave was lying a few meters beside me : it was a white horn carved with gold and white patterns.

Without any second thought, I quickly grabbed the horn and blew.

A loud, powerful sound filled the forest but I couldn't see its effects since the dwarf decided to knock me out with his dagger.

The last thing I felt, was a horrible pain in my forehead.

Lucy POV.

I was again in my home, my siblings were themselves again and we were all playing in the water.

How amazing could that be?

But of course, fun wasn't for forever.

"Ed? Ed what's happening?" Peter asked as we all stopped playing, noticing that Edmund was staring someplace above us.

"Where are we?" He asked back, still staring somewhere else.

"Where do you think?" Peter smirked, obviously amused but Ed didn't seem to notice.

"Well, it's just that I never saw ruins in Narnia" Ed replied and we all gazed to the place Ed was staring at.

He was staring at the cliff and only now, I noticed it was full of ruins at it's top.

Without saying a word, we went out of the water and climbed the cliff.

Peter arrived first, I followed him and then Ed and Su. As we all arrived, I noticed that we were in a place that seemed to be a courtyard but it was obvious that it had way more than one floor since they were ruins of what seemed to be stairs before.

We all went on different ways, exploring the place. After a while, I decided to go to what seemed a balcony and as I arrived there, I noticed that the view was...familiar. Utterly confused I asked:

"Who do you think lived here?"

Susan, who was coming towards me, stopped in her tracks and then picked something of the floor who made her frown in confusion. Then she said:

"I think we lived here"

I also frown as approached her noticing what she had: a chess piece, made of gold and with the form of a horse.

"Hey, that's mine, it's from my chess set!" Edmund came towards us, followed by Peter.

"What chess set?" Peter said, obviously confused

"Well, I don't have a chess set made entirely of gold back in England, don't I?" Ed smirked as he took the piece from Susan's hand.

Peter glare at his younger brother but I was too focused staring terrorized at another group of ruins. No it couldn't be...

"No" I whispered as I ran towards that place

"Lucy? Lucy, wait!" My siblings yelled as they also followed me running.

I stopped before that place, contemplating what assured me that this group of ruins was our 'house' for 15 years. Peter stopped also beside me whispering something like 'what' so I grabbed his arm and urged him forward as Susan and Edmund followed us.

"Don't you see it? Imagine walls at its sides-" here I paused to pull Peter before a pile of stones "-and columns all over there-" here I paused again to pull Susan before another pile of stones and noticing that Edmund had gone to the pile of stones at Peter's left, I walked until I was before the last pile of stones, at Susan's left and finished saying as I gazed above me : " and a roof made of glass".

We kept staring at that place where we first were given glory: High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Kings and queens of Narnia, once adults and now once again teenagers. We were at a place where we first hold our tiles, our crowns. And now, it was all destroyed but why? by whom?.

"Cair Paravel" Peter voiced our thoughts. Now that he said it, I wanted to figure our what had happened here...and so wanted the others.

"Lets continue exploring" Susan said and we all nodded and left towards different directions of the place.

Edmund got farther than any of us and suddenly said "Catapults".

"What did you said, Ed?" Peter asked as we all went towards Edmund, who knelt beside a stone, studying it.

"Catapults" Ed said looking shortly at us " Cair Paravel was destroyed by catapults".

I was terrorized by the idea of an attack towards our beloved castle but it lasted shortly since Peter and Edmund went towards a wall which now I remembered, hide our treasure room. After moving it, we found out a wooden door.

"It's locked!" Edmund almost groaned.

"It's wood its very old. We can break it easily" Peter said and together with Edmund, they started destroying the door until the only thing that remained from it, were it's ashes.

Peter picked a stick from the floor and afterwards, he ripped off part of his shirt's cloth and then, he wrapped a part of the stick with it.

"Damn...Ed, do you have matches?" he asked Edmund, realizing hat he didn't have nothing useful to make a fire.

"No but...Will this be useful?" Ed innocently smiled as he pulled out a flashlight from his bag . Susan and I smiled truly, amused. Ed and his pranks...

"You could have mentioned it before!" Peter exclaimed, pretending to be mad. Ed just gave a short laugh, gazed at me and Su and then, he went towards the dark passage. Peter made a gesture to us to follow him and Su went in, followed by me.

As we arrived to the end of the stairs, I noticed that it indeed was out treasure chamber and that it was almost as before. I stared amazed at it but then I noticed that my siblings have continued so I quickly followed them until I found them, staring at a black, big gate.

Finally, Peter opened it and we all entered to the chamber. Four statues of us as adults were behind our chests. I excitedly went towards mine, the one at the farthest right and as I arrived, I heard Susan and Edmund going to their own chests while Peter stayed behind, gazing at a shield, with an Aslan's face carvingon it.

As I opened it, I noticed that everything was there: my dagger, my cordial, my dresses... . As I picked one of them, it saddened me that it was one that I wore when I was adult and that it wasn't going to fit me 'till I was adult again, thing that would happen in a lot of years.

" I was so tall the" I sighed as I lifted the beautiful dress.

"Well, you were older, Lu" Susan smiled kindly at me and I couldn't help myself but to return the smile.

"Which is different now,centuries later...that you're a kid again" Ed smirked as he gazed at us: he was wearing one of his favorites helmets that was much bigger than his head.

We laughed and then we noticed that Peter hadn't joined us yet. We silently stared at him as he moved forward an after gazing at his own statue, he opened his chest.

"Oh no" Susan whispered causing me to look at her in wonder.

Seeing my questioning look, Susan said "My horn, I think I lost it before when went to England, while we were chasing the White Deer".

I looked sorrowfully at her and afterwards, we both looked at Peter that had unsheathed his sword, Rhindon and was saying as he stared at it :

" When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death"

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again" I said sadly as everyone looked at me. We had left the place we where supposed to protect, to help. And now, we still haven't seen any friend and the only thing left of our home, Cair Paravel , was ashes.

"Everyone we knew. Mr Tumnus, the Fox and The Beavers. They are all gone now" I voiced my thoughts and my siblings look were suddenly full with guilt and sadness.

Peter gazed at us. Edmund's supportive and firm nod, Susan's gentle and strong smile and my always faithful gaze before saying:

"I think its time we found out what's going on" he said and we all nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth POV

June, 20th on the fifthtiesth year of King's Ersan Reign.

Dear Brother:

Its been already two years since I am here and I still cant believe my luck. the most loving family received me and apart form that, (though I don't give too much importance), I am between Archeland's Monarchs.

But I still miss you brother. I left you when you were barely born and now, I wonder how old are you. I wonder if you are safe, considering what type of family we have, and it pains me to not being able of helping you and being by your side.

Here, things are starting getting worse. In Narnia, Lord Miraz is getting more and more powerful and its causing problems in Archeland. Father was considering entering in a war against them but for now, its too dangerous. We are a bigger country but that only gives us the disadvantage of not having the enough army to protect the entire country while the Narnia occupied by the Telmarines, holds the title of the Country with the biggest army ever.

I have to go brother, father has news for me and my brother, Prince Thorin, but I will be shortly back and will write you again.

I love you brother and I miss you a lot everyday.

Lots of love,

Elizabeth.

A lonely tear rolled down my cheek as I put the letter in a tiny chest, with the others that I have wrote to my brother and that he would possibly never receive.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I grabbed my bow and arrows and get out of my room, walking towards my father's study.

As I walked down the hallways, lords and servants bowed respectfully before me and inclined my head though I didn't feel like I deserved such a show of respect.

Yes I was the crown princess of Archenland and yes, everybody believed I was more worth of the title than my younger brother but the thing was: I wasn't born here.

I was born in another world and I had the luck of being transported here by Aslan when I was 14 years old, where King Ersan picked me and cared about as if I was his daughter by blood. Then he realised that I would be a better Queen than Thorìn and now, I was the one to held his title.

And still, I didn't feel worthy.

"Hello, dear one" my father said as I arrived to his study. Thorin was already there and he smirked at me. Yeah, another consequence of being the crowned princess, was that my brother now hated me.

"Hello dad. Hello Thorìn" I greeted them smiling and then, I sitted beside Thorìn in front of Dad's desk "You called Dad?".

"Yeah. I have news about Narnia's situation" he paused to raise from his chair and as he started walking, he said "Narnia is at the edge of something that might change it for forever. My spies have told me that two days ago, an event caused the hope of the end of Miraz' reign".

"Really? And what happened?" Thorin and I asked at the same time.

Father looked at us and said:

"Prince Caspian has left the castle and its possible that he will start a revolution".


	3. What The Horn Has Called

**hey guys! how are you doing today?**

**A chapter where we can see, a flashback of Susan and Lucy while they were in England, then they meet Trumpkin...well you gotta read to find the rest.**

**Just if any of you had any doubts: Elizabeth and Caspian are only close friends, they don't have other kind of feelings for each other.**

**Guys, the - lines mean that its another lets say, scene. It doesnt mean that the POV is changed. As always, you will notice the change of POV when you see its name at the top of each chap part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this book except Elizabeth (poor girl).**

**Please enjoy and comment!**

**Chapter 3: "What the horn has called"**

Susan POV

Wearing a narnian dress and feeling the weight of my quiver hung across my back was what was missing to feel completely a home. I still was concerned by my horn's location but I was sure it was fine: Aslan wouldn't let the horn to be broken or something like that.

I was alone at the treasure chamber since the others wanted to discuss the way we should go first. I would have joined them but I had to do something first.

Staring at my marble statue, I wandered in my mind until I remembered the last time Lu and I talked about Narnia.

*Flashback*

_"Su? We came back!" Lu excalimed as she entered the house with Pete and Ed._

_"Hey guys! How was school?" I asked faking a smile as Lu hugged me and Pete kissed the top of my head._

_"As always...dull" Ed said as he greet me. Then, he suddenly smirked towards Peter and told me "However, Pete is an awesome older brother! He made an effort to cheer us up and fought with two guys..."_

_He couldn't finish the sentence as Peter started chasing him but the damage was done: the person that Peter was most afraid of her anger had already listened what happened:_

_Me._

_"PETER!" I yellee and Pete stop dead in his tracks "What's the freaking problem with you!, you can't even go to highschool an entire week without getting in problems!"._

_"I'm sorry Su! But now you have to relax since you're not well...so I'm gonna be in my room! Bye sis, take care!" he quickly said and disappeared before I could even open my mouth._

_"Peter! Damn it!" I cursed as I sat again on the sofa where I was reading._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, my older sister Queen Susan, the Gentle" Ed smirked and Lu barely managed to hold back a giggle but I frown at them and Ed also hurried upstairs._

_After laughing hard, Lucy suddenly grew serious and as she sat beside me, she asked:_

_"How are you, sister?"._

_ I grinned before replying "I'm fine Lu...I just didn't have the enough strengh to go to highschool"._

_Lu nodded, knowing exactly what I meant "I see...what were you reading?" she asked and I showed her the book._

_"I was reading Ed's chronicles about Narnia history...at least what we knew about it"._

_"Ed is such a good writer...and when we return to Narnia we will have another book!" Lu exclaimed grinning as she raised from the sofa to leave._

_"How do you know that we are coming back?" I couldn't hold that particular question and I mentally slapped myself as I saw how my sister turned around to face me._

_"I do not know that, I just have all my faith on it" she calmly replied._

_"But...it's just so painful...I'm trying hard to believe but it's just so painful but it's just so hard being here and no at my real home!. I don't know if I should-" I trailed off as my tears started rolling down my eyes._

_"Don't know if you should what?, if you should forget all?" she said sobbing like me. Then she knelt before me and said words that I shall never forget._

_"Susan, it's hard but if you do not believe, there's no way you are coming back to Narnia ever again. Please Su, be strong for if you forget, we are all gonna lose you and yoù are not only gonna lose Narnia, but also Aslan and us"._

_*End Flashback*._

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I realized how coward I was. Stop believing in Narnia? Leaving my siblings alone? Giving up Aslan's guidance?. I didn't deserve to be in Narnia and I didn't deserve to be one of it's Queen. How could I be a Queen if I wasn't sure if I should continue believing in my own country?.

Getting closer to the sheild that held Peter, I pronounced my last words in the chamber:

"I'm so sorry Aslan. During the rest of my life, I shall try to be worthy of the bless you gave me by coming here and of the title that you once grant me with".

Somehow feeling better, I went outside to start an adventure that would change my life forever.

As I arrived outside, I noticed that Pete, Ed and Lu looked much more like royalty with their narnian clothes and weapons.

Peter was wearing a loose sky blue shirt covered by a brown v-neck leather vest, brown pants and black boots. His magnificent sword, Rhindon, was shining from his place at Peter's side, along with his shield that was hanging at Peter's back.

Ed was wearing a sky-blue shirt, brown pants and dark brown boots. He also had a sword at his side and a shield at his back.

Lu was wearing a beatiful dress: It's long sleeves and skirts were orange and it's upper part was grey with golden embroideries. Her cordial was safely kept in Lu's tiny bag and her old dagger was at her side.

"There you are! Finally, I must say!" Peter exclaimed faking anger as I approached them.

"Is it a crime to care about what you wear?" I exclaimed back and Peter raised his eyebrows.

"If you take 5 hours then yes, it's a crime!" he snapped though he was smiling.

"That's the problem with men, they don't care about what they wear" I said also smiling.

"That's because we have more important things to do, sis" Ed said, getting into the conversation " Anyways, first we are going towards...what the hell is that?"

We all looked towards the direction he was pointing and raised our eyebrows, utterly intrigued at what we were seeing.

"I think they are two men..." Pete trailed off.

"And they are holding something..."Lu trailed off like his brother.

"And they wanna throw it? Wait as minute! is it-" Ed exclaimed but was cut off by me.

"It's a dwarf and he is tied! We gotta save him! " I yelled as I started running towards the beach. I heard Peter calling me but I ignored him and after a few seconds, I felt my siblings following me.

As I climbed a tiny dune, I took one arrow from my quiver, readied her bow, aimed and shooting at the boat's side, I sharply ordered:

"Drop him!".

Seeing the dwarf's expression assured me that those words weren't the best choice. What happened later proved it: as my siblings stood beside me, the men indeed drop him...into the water.

Peter ran to help him and Edmund ran towards the boat but I had my own business to take: one of the armed men raised a crossbow but I shoot him down before he could kill any of us. However, the other man jumped to the water after his mate before I could kill him too.

As I lowered my bow, I noticed that Pete had left his sword so I took it as I indicated Lu to ran to help the dwarf.

As Lucy ran towards them, followed by me, I check on my broters: Pete was soaked but safe and he was coming towards the beach with the dwarf in his arms. Ed was pulling the boat onto the sand and I grinned noticing that he also was well.

Lu cut the ropes that were tying the dwarf's hands with her dagger and as the dwarf coughed and gasped for air, I smiled at my siblings, proud of them: we had worked like a team...like the team we were before.

But it seemed that the dwarf wasn't so satisfied.

"Drop him? Drop him! That's the best you could come up with?" the dwarf growled at me.

"A simple thank you would suffice" I snapped back angrily though I knew he was right.

"Those telmarines were drowning me just fine without your help!" the dwarf hissed.

"So, are you saying that you didn't want to be saved?" Pete got into the conversation glaring at the dwarf. After all, there were some good aspects about Pete's overprotectiviness...

"Anyway, why were they trying to kill you?" Lucy asked concerned.

"They're telmarined, that's what they do!" Trumpkin exclaimed and his words caught Ed's attention.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

The dwarf looked away and mumbled "Where have you been the last hundred of years".

We all grinned and Lucy said as I passed Rhindon to his owner "It's a bit of a long story".

The dwarf stared at us in amezement before saying "So, it's really you?. The Kings and Queens of Old?".

"I'm King Peter, the Magnificent" Pete said as he walked a few steps forward and offered his hand to the dwarf to shook it. Peter and his stubborness...

"You could have skip the last part" I smirked and my younger siblings laughed.

"Probably" the dwarf agreed with me as he tried hard not to laugh.

"You'd be surprised" Peter didn't show embarresment at all. In fact, as he said those words, he unsheated the sword.

The dwarf retreated a few steps as he said " Believe me, you don't want to do that boy".

Peter gave a small smile as he gazed at Ed saying "Not me, Him".

Ed gave also a small smile and he unsheated his own sword as Pete gave Rhindon to the dwarf and retreated until he stood beside me.

The dwarf seemed uncomfortable with the sword's weight but suddenly, he raised it and slash it aiming at Ed's head. As Ed dodged, Lu screamed and I grew concerned though I knew that Ed was gonna win. On the other hand, Peter was staring calmly at the fight.

Ed dodged again but without so much luck this time. The dwarf reached to elbow my brother in the head but Ed quickly dodged again, hitting the dwarf's butt with the sword and making us laugh hard.

Then, Ed seemed to want to end the fight since he started intending to stab the dwarf at his head and then at his bottom, the dwarf always blocking him.

"I taught him that" Pete suddenly whispered proudly.

"Liar! We all know here that it's an old Archenlandian move and that he taught it to you" Lu exclaimed and we both laughed as we watched Peter's skin becoming the most dark shade of red we had ever seen.

Ed won the fight when the dwarf was unarmed and immediately, the dwarf had Ed's sword a few inches from his throat.

The dwarf's eyes widened as he knelt in front of Edmund. Then he said something that totally caught my atention.

"Maybe the horn worked after all"

"What horn?" I asked though I had the feeling I already knew the answer.

Caspian POV.

My eyes fluttered open but I couldnt think how did I got to this strange and low house. I couldnt think about what had happened yesterday. I couldnt think if I could remember what had happened yesterday.

I couldnt think at all.

It was all a headache, sleep and fever. Definetely not good.

Suddenly, I remembered all: my cousin's born; guards shooting arrows towards my bed, asuming that I was sleeping there; my escape from the castle; the guards following me...and being hit by a branch.

Touching it, I noticed that someone had bandaged my head so I got up, wondering if I would meet the gentle people that had helped me.

But as I arrived to the bottom of the stairs, what I heard caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"You said you were going to kill him!". said a black haired creature...a dwarf?.

"Kill him? I said I would take care of him!" about this creature'specie, I didn't have idea.

Suddenly, I winced in pain and trying to control myself to not to scream, I lost a few words they were saying.

"It's a telamrine, not a lost puppy!" the dwarf yelled exasperated.

On the meantime, I was deciding what to do. I always was a good swordsman but I didn't have a sword and besides, I wasn't coward but in this thing, I wanted my life to be remained. I actually felt too sleepy to think, which was a pain in the neck but my instinct was more awake and it was telling me something that made me frown in indecision.

Don't Attack.

"Beside I can't kill him now, I bandaged his head! It would be like killing a guest!" the unknown creature exclaimed.

Not taking my sight out of the dwarf, I took the first thing that I felt with my right hand and running, I pushed the dwarf's mate with all my force, pushed also the dwarf and turned around only to find the dwarf pointing a dagger at me. Good plan after all.

"See? I told you we should have killed him when we got the chance!" the dwarf exclaimed not taking his eyes out of me.

"Calm down or do you want me to sit on your head again?" the other creature told him. Then he turned around and told me"And you, look what you did!. I have been cooking this all morning. Fortunalety, I have some left...".

"What are you?" I asked the talking animal.

"What am I? Well that's funny. I guess you don't recognize a badger when you see one.." he trailed off as he went to other room.

I was amazed. Yesterday morning, I was calm in the castle and in one day, my life was threatened, I learned I got a cousin, I escaped from the only place it could barely be called home, I got myself hit by a branch and now, I had discovered the Narnians.

"You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct" I voiced my thoughts.

"Well, sorry for disappointing you." the dwarf snapped.

"Here it's hot" the badger said as he put a bowl with soup in front of me and the dwarf groaned.

"Really? Are you actually feeding him?Now you're gonna have here a tavern for the Telmarine soldiers?". he snapped.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm Prince Caspian" I said as I straightened myself. The badger looked at me, utterly concerned before saying:

"Really? Then, what are you doing here?"

"I'm...running away" I said and thought what were my options. I was far away of the castle, without a freaking idea of how I was going to survive. But the most surprising thing was that it felt awesoe being away from Miraz. Not only because of the obvious reason that if I got closer, I would be dead in less than five minutes; it was because it really never was my home. And now, I was sure i was going to find one.

Suddenly, I realized that they were staring at me. The dwarf like expecting something. The badger...with hope i his eyes.

"Why did you runaway?"

I didnt know where to start and as I regained strangh, I decided that this two would probably be my first allies. So, I told them the whole story.

When I finished with the branch incident, I felt pretty embarrased with that so to hide my feelings, I asked "What happened after?".

The badger and the dwarf exchanged looks and finally, the badger said "I'm TruffleHunter and this one is Nikabrik. We live here with another mate: Trumpkin, another dwarf. But he was captured by the same men that were following you. You fell of the horse and blew the horn. After that, we took care of you".

"I didnt took care of you. I dont care about you" Nikabrik snapped but I ignored him since I had another question in mind.

"The horn. Where is it?" .

The badger gazed sadly at me before lifting it and giving it to me.

However, I had made my mind and I did already knew what to do next.

"Keep it. I'm out of here" I got up and started putting my armor, my movements inprecise because my hands were trembling from impatience "Until I'm dead, my uncle won't stop. It's time to put an end to this".

As I turned around, I heard words fron TruffleHunter's mouth that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Wait, you're meant to save us!".

I turned around and as the badger gave me the horn, he asked :

"Tell me, what do you know about Queen Susan's horn?"

Elizabeth POV

"What? And what are we doing here?" I said and got up to leave and prepare my things.

"Beth" my father said but I ignored him.

"I gotta pick my bow, arrows, clothes, paper, ink..."I continued but was cut off by my dad.

"Beth! We are not going anywhere"

"What?" I exclaimed staring in disbelief at my father.

"Honey, its dangerous for us and for Prince Caspian's quest! We are going to Narnia when all this is done."

"But father, he is like another brother to me! I gotta help him!".

"Sis, you listened to father. We are not going. End of the discussion, and I'm gone!" Thorìn exclaimed and left the room.

My father looked sorrowfully at me and then left, leaving me in a state of indecision and anger.

How was it? The next chap is gonna be up soon, maybe tonight but as I said, maybe.

Be well guys and see ya soon! Love ya!.


End file.
